


Just taking a break from world building!

by Perci



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Rarepair Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perci/pseuds/Perci





	Just taking a break from world building!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



What dweebs.

Bonus:


End file.
